the journey home
by ZerosGrl
Summary: Goku, Vegeta, and Joey are lost and now they have to go through 12 different doors to find which is home! but can Vegeta stand being with his rival and a scared blonde for so long? or will he kill them all before they get home?
1. Halloween town the doors to new worlds

Disclaimer: sadly, we start another fanfic!  
  
Vegeta: sadly.  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* why do I bother to do these?  
  
Vegeta: because it's this or playing your damn GCC.  
  
Disclaimer: right.oh well.anyway, this is going to be 2 chapters long, because I can't think much for this.but I have one planned up!  
  
Vegeta: I can hardly wait.  
  
Disclaimer: meanie! Anyway, while I go kick Vegeta's ass on DBZ: budokai, please enjoy!  
  
Vegeta: like you can beat me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Where the fuck are we?" Vegeta said, looking at the weird surroundings.  
  
"Don't know, maybe it's a hologram" Joey said.  
  
"I don't see any food stores." Goku said, rubbing his stomach in agony.  
  
"Don't you ever think of anything beside food?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Welcome to Halloween town!" said Jack.  
  
"ARGHHHH!" Joey said as he hid behind Vegeta.  
  
"Halloween town?" Vegeta said, confused.  
  
"Yes, this is Halloween town, I'm Jack the pumpkin King; it's a pleasure to meet you." Jack said, shaking hands with Vegeta.  
  
Goku looked at him, and then poked at him, "are you food?"  
  
"Are you nuts!? He is not food! He's a skeleton!" Joey said, still behind Vegeta and now holding onto him.  
  
"Give it a rest you two!" Vegeta snapped at them. "Listen; do you know how to get out of this place?"  
  
"Infact, I found these odd doors not to far.they each take you to different places." He said, looking at them all.  
  
"Can you tell us where to find it?" Goku said, "Because I'm sooo hungry!"  
  
They followed him into the dark forest, it was 3 hours and they were still walking. This was not a short walk. Every few seconds Joey jumped at the sight of a bat, and Goku's stomach gave a loud growl, followed by him complaining.  
  
"Here we are, I hope I was of help to you all." Jack said, and then walked away, leaving the 3 there.  
  
Goku ran up to one and examined it. "This looks promising."  
  
The door had a picture of 3 triangles put together and was a gold color. Joey looked at it, and decided to hide behind Vegeta again, just incase.  
  
"C'mon Vegeta, maybe this is how we get home!" Goku said.  
  
"Kakkorot, I don't think that's the way.I don't think any of these doors will get us home!" he snapped at him.  
  
Vegeta had no choice but to follow, for Goku already went in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: ALRIGHT! I KICKED YOUR ASS VEGETA!  
  
Vegeta: but.YOU CHEATED! I WANT A REMATCH!  
  
Disclaimer: whatever, hope you guys enjoyed it! I know Vegeta did.  
  
Vegeta: did not.and you owe me a rematch!  
  
Disclaimer: but we had 2300 rematches.and I won them all. 


	2. Hyrule

Disclaimer: welcome to Chapter 2! I hoped you all figured out which world I am sending them to! If you haven't, then you have to read.  
  
Vegeta: I still want a rematch.  
  
Disclaimer: you can't, I took it back, it was a rental, you can race my chao!  
  
Vegeta: no thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: well my little sister gave me the idea to do this.heh, I actually listened. Well hope you enjoy, this is going to take more than 2 chapters. (sighs)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"ugh, my head hurts so much." Joey said, rubbing his head. He looked over to see Goku and Vegeta getting to their feet.  
  
"hey Vegeta, where are we now?" Goku asked.  
  
"Like I should know?" Vegeta said, observing the area, "well we now home, that's foe damn sure."  
  
"looks like we went back in time." Joey said, finally standing, "I feel so out of place."  
  
All three proceeded to the closest place to people, once inside all 3 looked around and were confronted by a young girl.  
  
"welcome, I am Malon do you need horses to use? They are free, unless you want to buy them that is." She said.  
  
"we would like 3 please.just to rent." Joey said.  
  
They picked the horses and got on, Vegeta was surprised to see that Joey knew how to get on a horse, or even Goku to approach one.  
  
"er, thanks little one." Joey said.  
  
As the day went, which they found out went super fast, they couldn't find the place to get out. When they finally approached it they were stopped when a arrow nearly hit Joey's head.  
  
"who are you? What business do you have here?" a young man with a fairy said, another arrow positioned to strike.  
  
"we mean you no harm" Goku said "we just want to get through, to go home."  
  
"under one condition, you must beat me in a sword duel." He said.  
  
"I'll fight." Vegeta said, getting off his horse.  
  
Joey and Goku look at each other then shrugged. There was more to Vegeta than met the eye.  
  
"Very well." He said.  
  
The fight was very short, in less than 5 seconds the boy was on the floor.  
  
"you win, allow mw to introduce myself, my name is Link, and this is Navi." He said pointing to the blue light. "you are the first to defeat me."  
  
"like I care." Vegeta said.  
  
All three enter the circle similar to the one in Halloween town.  
  
"lets try this one." Goku said, pointing to the one with a picture of a apartment building.  
  
"it's an odd door." Joey said, maybe it's my home! "  
  
"maybe it's not, but it's worth a shot" Vegeta said as he walked over to open it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: what will happen next?  
  
Vegeta: stop that!  
  
Disclaimer: fine.Umbridge.  
  
Vegeta: who's that? (confused)  
  
Disclaimer: oh, nobody, just a character from HP5.  
  
Vegeta: (scanning through) YOU ASS! That's a mean thing to call me!  
  
Disclaimer: please review. 


	3. the hinata apartments

Disclaimer: oh yeah! 1 review!  
  
Vegeta: that's not something to brag about.  
  
Disclaimer: thanks.anyway, if you haven't figured out the next world, then you are dumb people (just kidding) it is a tricky one.I can think of 2 animes that have apartments.  
  
Vegeta: name them.  
  
Disclaimer: Chobits and Love Hina.  
  
Vegeta: just start your damn chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: alright, sheesh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"man, I hate landing on my head." Joey said.  
  
"at least this time we landed in a building." Goku said, helping Joey up.  
  
" why do I have a feeling we are going to be put through hell?" Vegeta said, as he walked to the nearest door.  
  
"dunno" Goku said.  
  
Both Goku and Joey watched as Vegeta walked out the door and kept watching the door for 2 minuets when, they heard a scream (more of a battle cry) and Vegeta flying through the wall almost passed out and red. Goku and Joey rushed to Vegeta and snapped him out of it.  
  
"what happened!?" Joey asked.  
  
"Vegeta, speak to me!" Goku said, but he lied there motionless eyes shut, "guess I got no choice, gotta do CPR."  
  
"ARGHHHHHHH! You sick freak Kakkorot! I am not gay!" Vegeta said as he sat up.  
  
"hey, why were you red?" Joey asked, "what did you see out there?"  
  
"girls.there is a hot spring beyond that door, and I saw I think 4 girls bathing, one had a wooden sword and damn was she fast.and she is more scary than Chi-chi." Vegeta said.  
  
"THAT IS SCARY!" Goku said.  
  
"what are you 3 men doing here?" a girl with short dirty blonde hair spoke.  
  
All 3 got up and looked at her.  
  
"this is an all girls apartments." She said.  
  
"I've been looking for you three!" a boy with glasses said. "it's ok Kitsune, they are friends of mine."  
  
"well ok, Keitaro, just tell them to stay away from the hot springs," she said, she looked at them then left the room.  
  
" sorry about that, this is the Hinata apartments, I'm the manager."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: cliffhanger! Isn't that.I'm dead.  
  
Vegeta: you are indeed! How dare you make me get my ass kicked by some bitch!  
  
Motoko: WHAT WAS THAT!?  
  
Vegeta: oh crap.the bitch returns.  
  
Disclaimer: hope you enjoyed it! Please review! And make it nice and long! I want to know what was your favorite part and the part you hated most! 


	4. Hinata apartments part 2

Disclaimer: for all those who read this famfic, thank you sooo much!  
  
Vegeta: not much people read this.why are you so happy?  
  
Disclaimer: because, I just payed off my last loan on animal crossing!  
  
Vegeta: wow, good for you.  
  
Disclaimer: anyway, I want you people to know if you have a neopet you can reach me (for fun, I like online friends) at VegetaChan69 its my screename.heh.  
  
Vegeta: neo.pet?  
  
Disclaimer: I'll show you later.lets start chapter 4  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"so you're the only male living here?" Joey said looking around the room.  
  
"yup, it's not so bad." Keitaro said he looked at Vegeta who was in utter pain, "do you need any asprin?"  
  
"I'm.fine" Vegeta growled.  
  
" so, do you have any food?" Goku asked.  
  
"yeah, go on to the kitchen.on second thought." Keitaro said looking out the door, "SUE! COME HERE!"  
  
"what do you need?" she said in her energetic voice.  
  
"I need you to show Goku here where the kitchen is."  
  
"okie-dokie!" she said.  
  
Joey sighs, "so what was it with those girls attacking Vegeta?" Joey asked.  
  
"well, he saw them naked."  
  
"I didn't mean to, I'm not a perv like Joey" Vegeta said.  
  
"well, I'll let you guys get on with your journey."  
  
Joey and Vegeta walked out of the room and continued to walk till they found themselves in the kitchen where Goku, Sue and another young girl was.  
  
" hey guys! The food is great!" Goku said.  
  
" do you.really think so?" Shinobu asked, slightly blushing.  
  
"yeah! Better than my wife's cooking!"  
  
"Kakkorot, we should get going." Vegeta said, embarrassed on how much he was eating, and how fast he was eating.  
  
"hey, what's behind that door?" Joey asked.  
  
Before anybody could say anything, he opened it to see it was another way to the hot springs, there Motoko was bathing, she turned and saw Joey. Joey started to back up slowly, then.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!" Motoko said, she then threw her wooden sword at his head, knocking him down.  
  
shinobu closed the door and smiled. " sorry about that." She said.  
  
"ugh, we should REALLY get going." Vegeta said, now dragging a passed out Joey and a Goku who still had food in his hands.  
  
Once far from the apartments they found the same damn trees again. Vegeta examined them all, then growled in frustration.  
  
"lets just pick randomly, Kakkorot pick a door." Vegeta said, not sure if it was wise to let Goku pick a door.  
  
"that one!" he said, It had a symbol like the other doors (obviously) which was of a castle surrounded by a lake.  
  
"very well Kakkorot" Vegeta said, now worried of what was beyond that door.  
  
"I don't know guys, castles are dark and creepy." Joey said.  
  
But all three went in anyway.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: (sighs) there, now hopefully this is the last.doubt it.  
  
Vegeta: at least I didn't get hurt this time.  
  
Disclaimer: next time you will.anyway hope you all enjoyed that  
  
Vegeta: I didn't  
  
Disclaimer: tell me something new. Anyway, please no mean comments, I made a bet with Vegeta on that matter, if it's mean I have to do his bidding for a week. If I win he has to star in every fanfic! 


	5. Hogwarts the quick visit

Disclaimer: hurray! Chapter 5! I think.  
  
Vegeta: yes, this is chapter 5.remind me, why am I in a black robe? It's absurd!  
  
Disclaimer: I hate when you use proper words.it's your uniform.  
  
Vegeta: for what?  
  
Disclaimer: Hogwarts. Now as I was.don't even think about it! Folks, give me a minute while I teach him some manners.  
  
(cat holding sign) sorry for the inconveince but we are having some difficulties.  
  
Disclaimer: (holding metal bat) sheesh, it's hard to hit this guy.  
  
Vegeta: not.again, tell me.do you.mean.to hit.me there?  
  
Disclaimer: no, not really, you move to fast, I am trying to aim for your head.  
  
Vegeta: that is no comforting.  
  
Disclaimer: oh, if your are wondering, yes, I wacked him in the balls.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"oww, I hate when we land, hey why are our clothes different, they didn't change in the other worlds." Joey said, examining his clothes.  
  
"excuse me, you three should be in class!" shrieked a teacher.  
  
"hey, that's Mcgonagall" whispered Joey. "I read the books not o long ago."  
  
"no wonder you still remember it." Vegeta said.  
  
"come come, before I take points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"what's Gryffindor?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"trying to be funny are we? You know perfectly well."  
  
"might as well blend in." Goku said.  
  
"but, I'm a muggle!" Joey said.  
  
"don't be ridiculos!" she said.  
  
She then shoved them into the greenhouse and took off. All three look at each other then sneak off into the castle again.  
  
"now what? How are we going to escape?" Joey asked.  
  
"by going in there!" Vegeta said, pointing to the forest in not to far from Hogwarts.  
  
That's the forbidden forest! We can't go in there!" Joey said.  
  
"you should really be careful if you are to enter that forest, but it is the way to get home." Said a old man with a long beard.  
  
"how do you now we do not belong here?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"it's quite obvious, I know every student here, that and I know you two are saiyans, and you my young blonde friend, are a muggle." He said, "and I am Dumbledore."  
  
"what are we going to find in the woods?" Goku asked.  
  
"many magical creatures, I will send Lupin to go with you, now listen to what he says." He walked off, but soon came back with another, Lupin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: short, I know, but time is against me.  
  
Vegeta: yeah right.  
  
Disclaimer: tis true, I am using the libraries computer, and I have 1 hour and 7 minutes right now.  
  
Vegeta: that sound like a lot of time.  
  
Disclaimer: me need to check neopets.  
  
Vegeta: can I have some ice? Now I doubt they will work.  
  
Disclaimer: too much information, don't forget, I'm female!  
  
Vegeta: yes, but you are also 16! So your not a virgin!  
  
Disclaimer: oh yes I am! I had to take sex ED so that's why I know what I know, and that isn't a lot!  
  
Vegeta: you need to know, it's not normal for your age not to know.  
  
Disclaimer: why don't you teach me!  
  
Vegeta: then I will!  
  
Disclaimer: don't ask how we got onto the sex subject. 


	6. end of Hogwarts start of poke'mon

Disclaimer: due to the review from a certain someone, I shall try to make Vegeta a little more, humorous though this will NOT be an easy task.  
  
Vegeta: I am not going to be nice.  
  
Disclaimer: if you don't I shall hit you in the nuts with the Christmas tree.  
  
Vegeta:.ok, have it your way, your lucky you're a female.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"So, you all ready to try to get home?" Lupin said.  
  
"I am 100% "Joey said.  
  
All 4 were walking through the forbidden forest; Lupin knew the way to go without many monsters, aside from unicorns who kept away from them. And the occasional thresal which Goku and Vegeta were able to see.since both has see death up close. Soon, they found it and were now close to going home.  
  
"well, good luck to you all." Lupin said, and then walked away.  
  
Goku looked at the door and smiled, then opened it before anybody could say anything.  
  
All three land on a grassy meadow, Vegeta was the first to get, he looked around, then noticed a small yellow creature running toward them. Soon it was right next to him, it was small, and cute. One of the things Vegeta didn't like.  
  
"pika?" it said.  
  
"Where are we? Kakkorot! You are dead! And you!" he said; now looking at the pikachu, "get out of my sight!"  
  
He kicks it, sending it about 500ft Joey got up and looked at him.  
  
"It was just a cute little.thing." Joey said.  
  
All three started to walk; Goku turns around to see a bunch of pikachus running at them, with some type of electric shield.  
  
"Umm, Vegeta.I don't think you should have kicked them." Goku said.  
  
"Why not!?" Vegeta said, but he quickly found this answer as he saw the herd of pikachu running at them. "Just what we need, Kakkorot use sprit bomb so we can leave."  
  
"But they are sooo cute!" Goku said. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: what will happen next? Sorry if I didn't make Vegeta funny.yet.  
  
Vegeta: oh, and to that certain person, fuck you! And I mean that in an offensive way, you sick minded one. 


	7. goodbye to poke'mon, hello chocobo!

Disclaimer: were back! Thank you soooo much for the reviews! I am soo happy!  
  
Vegeta: I'm shocked, you freaks like this?  
  
Disclaimer: your so mean! Oh! And I am adding, chocobos!  
  
Vegeta: what!? You can't! I won't allow it!  
  
Disclaimer: I am! A person wants chocobos.  
  
Vegeta: whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: your so grumpy.you need.a hug.or even a kiss!  
  
Vegeta: don't even tr-  
  
Disclaimer: ha! I did it! Now I am going to die! Ahhhh! I can't start on the chocobo! Not until I finish poke'mon!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"DAMNIT KAKKOROT! SHOOT THEM" vegeta screamed at him.  
  
"but, vegeta they are aboslutly cute!" goku said  
  
" Vegeta's right.better yet, run!" joey yelled as they were too close.  
  
Even Vegeta knew that a herd of pikachu was too annoying to fight, so he listened to joey. But soon regretted it when joey bumped into a sleeping charizard.  
  
"eep" was all joey could say.  
  
"damnit, this place sucks!" vegeta said blasting the charaizard and her of pikachu.  
  
"you killed them! You killed the cute weird things!" goku wailed, annoying the two.  
  
"shutup!" vegeta said, "besides I found the damn door."  
  
"oh." Both said  
  
the door had a odd yellow bird on it. Vegeta opened it and all found themselves in a grassy field.  
  
"chickens!" goku yelled.  
  
"they don't look like chickens." Joey said. "they are chocobos.you ride them, not eat them" squall said.  
  
"you can't?" Goku said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: at least we got to the chocobo part.  
  
Vegeta: that's a good thing.  
  
Disclaimer: yes it is.  
  
Vegeta: you people suck if you like this.  
  
Disclaimer: please review, it's so nice to receive them! 


End file.
